


One dance

by Meluna_01



Series: Death note one shots [2]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prom, Slow Dancing, Strangers to Lovers, shy Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluna_01/pseuds/Meluna_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light noticed the song slowing down in the background and he awkwardly fumbled his jacket, “Would you maybe want to dance?” Light asked nervously. He gained a surprised look from the black haired man. <em>Oh shit, now he thinks I am weird.</em> </p><p>“I would love to dance with you.” The man said and he stood up from his seat clumsily. Light’s stomach turned in excitement. He stood up elegantly and walked alongside the dark eyed man to the dancefloor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One dance

**Author's Note:**

> For the mood I recommend to listen to one of these:
> 
> Human by Christina Perri  
> mercury by sleeping at last  
> Jupiter by sleeping at last  
> love the way you lie by Rihanna (without Eminem)

Light had gone a little reluctant to the yearly high school prom. He asked one of his study mates because, well he actually pitied her a bit. She was one of the silent girls, sweet and smart but very shy. He also chose her because he didn’t want to go with one of the stereotype attention seeking girls. Yua Moriko was the right choice for him, a petite, slim girl with dark hair and dark eyes. She had smiled brightly when Light asked her to join him to the prom and agreed immediately. 

So Light had pulled himself out of bed in the morning to get ready for the prom. He’d been to the mall with Yua so they could buy matching outfits. He actually really enjoyed that afternoon. The brunette ended up with a grey suit with a royal blue tie and Yua bought a royal blue A-line dress with long lace sleeves. 

Light’s parents where so proud to see him in a neat suit and they kept snapping photos of both him and the girl. Soichiro had made a few calls and got a police car to drive Light and Yua to the prom. Light was just not the kind of guy for all the excitement, he just wanted to stay home and read a book or surf on the web. 

On the road to the school Yua picked up Light’s hand, she cocked her head a little, the hints of green showing through the brown in her eyes. “Are you okay, Light?” she asked softly. They were sitting next to each other in the back seat. Light had looked nervously around after putting his phone back in his pocket.

“huh?” Light looked at Yua, he was a little thrown off guard. Light nodded slowly and squeezed the girls hand. “Yeah, I am good.” He gave her one of his beautiful reassuring smiles. It was a lie though, he definitely wasn’t fine. Light just received a text that said that L Lawliet would be attending the prom. 

Light never spoken personally to L, but he knew how intelligent he was. L was one of the smartest people, if not _the_ smartest person, in Tokyo. L was known to tackle everything from the most difficult math problems to the toughest technological issues Tokyo had seen. Light had no idea what he looked like or if it was true that he would be attending the prom for that matter, but he carried an admiration for the guy. The golden brown eyed man felt nerves in his stomach, like he was a small kid who would meet Mickey Mouse at Disney. 

“You two make a beautiful couple.” Soichiro said over his shoulder, looking proudly at Light. Yua smiled brightly, leaning her head on Light’s arm. Light pulled off a smile, fake but convincing. They arrived at the school and waited in line for the grand entrance. 

The flashing of the camera on the red carpet threw Light out of the field. _Calm down Yagami, it’s just a camera._ Light couldn’t tell why he was so danm nervous and on his guard, it couldn’t possibly be because L might show up. _But what if he does come, or worse if I have to talk to him. I’ll make a complete fool out of myself._

He could finally enter the building and the comforts of the complete darkness. Yua dragged him to the dancefloor as soon as they entered. A quite cheerful song was playing while the crowd danced. No sign of anyone unusual. 

_0_ 

Light was sitting on the side of the colourfully decorated gym. Yua was dancing with some of her friends and Light was actually quite okay sitting on a chair. Light saw a figure approach and take the seat next to him. Light studied the man, dragging his eyes up and down his pale bony figure. He was wearing a tuxedo without a tie and the jacked was probably thrown away. The man turned his head to Light and smiled as their eyes met. Light noticed the dark circles under the man’s blueish, almost black eyes. 

“You are a side line’s person too huh?” Light chuckled. He gracefully picked up his drink and took a sip. The man’s eyes didn’t leave Light’s figure as he swallowed slowly. He seemed to calculate his answer very carefully. 

“That, and my date stood me up the minute _he_ saw a better looking guy.” The raven spoke softly, his voice almost a purring sound, sending shivers down Light’s pine. _He’s into guys, convenient that he sits here? Probably not, but what does he want?_

“Well, then he is an asshole.” Light grinned, glaring at the raven. “You’re better off without that kind of people. You definitely deserve better.” He patiently awaited another perfectly calculated reaction. His fingers drew slow patterns on the table. Light bit his lip unconsciously, feeling strangely drawn to the man. 

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you to say.” The dark eyed man smiled slowly. His eyes meeting the brunette’s. Light blushed slightly. It was barely noticeable, but Light turned his face away. He was feeling shy, which was very unlike Light. _What am I doing? He’s just a random person._

Light noticed the song slowing down in the background and he awkwardly fumbled his jacket, “Would you maybe want to dance?” Light asked nervously. He gained a surprised look from the black haired man. _Oh shit, now he thinks I am weird._

“I would love to dance with you.” The man said and he stood up from his seat clumsily. Light’s stomach turned in excitement. He stood up elegantly and walked alongside the dark eyed man to the dancefloor. 

Light turned red when he saw other people looking at them. The raven furrowed his brow, he leaned closer to the golden eyed male. “You’re still in the closet, aren’t you?” he purred in Light’s ear, sending another pair of shivers down Light’s vertebral column. Light nodded nervously. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, it’s okay.” The man whispered.

“No, I want to. What better way is there to get out?” Light replied, however, he didn’t know how to start. The other man seemed to notice Light’s uncertainty and smiled slightly, taking Light’s hands and placing them around his neck. Light swallowed when his arms slid around his torso. Immediately the insecurities fell off his chest as he looked into the dark hued eyes of the other. It was a surprisingly good feeling to be in the arms of another man. 

Light let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and relaxed as the raven pulled him slightly closer, leaving a little space between their bodies. “Is this okay for you?” the other man asked.

“absolutely.” Light smiled brightly. “Thank you.” He intertwined his fingers with a strand of soft black hair. Something inside him began to glow, spreading a warm feeling through him. _what is this feeling? I don’t even know his name…_ some part of Light didn’t want to know his name, some part of him wanted this to be something beautiful and last for only tonight, so he could walk away knowing that he wouldn't have a broken heart. 

“Don’t thank me, you asked if I wanted to dance.” The other man murmured. Light felt his body pressing against the other man’s and he was oh so okay with it. Light’s breath fastened as he noticed how close the black haired man was. The raven travelled one hand up Light’s body to cup his face, softly caressing his cheek. “has someone already told you that you are gorgeous?” the man asked lowly. 

Light swallowed again, _Me? Gorgeous?_ “Er… No, you’re the first.” The brunette whispered truthfully. The warmth in him was only growing, Light didn’t even notice the other people anymore. God, what that man did to him. They slowly swayed over the dancefloor, gracefully and elegant. It was truly beautiful. 

“Well, people should tell you more often then.” The man murmured, Light blushed and looked at his shoes. His feet where moving along with _his_. This man, made his heart jump in his chest whenever he looked at him. It was a feeling Light hadn’t known before. Light moved his arms to wrap around his waist, for a more comfortable position. The man put two of his fingers under Light’s chin and Lifted his head. “Don’t be shy, you are truly beautiful.” 

The golden eyed teen smiled shyly, when the raven let go of his face Light carefully placed his head in the other man’s neck. He could smell him feel his heart against his chest, he sighted happily. “I like you, you’re not an asshole.” He murmured. Light could feel the huff of laughter the man let out. 

“why thank you.” He purred, his hands traveling up and down Light’s back, gently caressing him. “I like you too…” Light lifted his head, a sudden desire to look at the man overtook him, to needed a mental photograph, he never wanted to forget this man. Ever. Their eyes met and Light drank in every last detail. 

Never in his life had Light been so thankful that the next song was another slow one. The raven smiled, “I guess that means we can have another dance…” he murmured.

“Yeah…” Light replied, he was biting his lip again. The raven’s eyes darkened slightly, a small smile playing along his lips. He leaned closer to Light’s ear, “God, I would love to bite that too.” He murmured playfully. Light blinked in confusion when he met the other man’s eyes again. Light unconsciously digged his nails into the other man’s back, eyes wide with surprise. 

Light decided that it was time for his moment of bravery when the other man’s expression changed in a worried one. He leaned in slowly and closed his eyes as his lips met the other man’s in a dizzying, mind-blowing kiss. Sparks exploded inside Light and he was completely lost. Running his hands over the soft fabric of the dress shirt the other man was wearing. The raven carefully cupped Light’s face and rubbed soft circles over his cheek. 

They parted, Light was a little surprised by his own actions and the raven appeared to be as well. The brunette then realised that there were soft chuckles around him and some people where pointing at the two of them. Light could make out Yua’s face in the crowd, a grin on her face as she gave Light a knowing look. 

“Well, we got their attention…” the other man murmured. “Wanna get out of here?” the raven asked. Light nodded and untangled his arms. The other man took his hand and lead him outside, into the dark. 

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Light shot the man apologetic eyes. He intertwined his fingers with the raven’s, who pulled Light against him once more and kissed all sense of time and space out of him.

“I had a really good time with you Light Yagami.” The man smirked. Light shot him a confused look, _how does he know my name?_ the raven let out a huff of laughter. “It’s written on the label of your shirt.” He said, he let go of Light and turned around, he started walking away. 

“Wait!” Light shouted after him. The raven turned his head. “I don’t even know your name.” Light said desperate to keep to man with him, to remember him, hold him. Forever. 

“Oh, it’s L…” the dark eyed man said. _L? the L? L Lawliet?_ Light’s eyes widened again. He just kissed L Lawliet. Light let out a surprised huff of laugher. L smiled at him, “anything else?” 

“Can I see you again?” The brunette looked at the ground, almost embarrassed by his question.

“I hoped you would asked that.” L said and walked back to Light. The raven pulled a card out of his suit and handed it to Light, “here’s my number, call me when you want to meet” L said before turning to walk away again. Light grabbed his wrist and pulled him back against his chest to kiss him. 

“How about now?” Light murmured. He held L’s hips and L had his arms wrapped around Light’s shoulders. L gave a short nod, “Let’s go back to my place…”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think of this one shot thingy.  
> I love writing Light innocent because he is just adorable that way.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can leave questions in the comment section or visit me on tumblr!
> 
> I am taking one shot requests!, you can message me on tumblr at meluna-01.tumblr.com ( _Get a room please_ is the name of the blog) or leave me a message in the comment section!  
>  I would love to hear what creative things you can come up with :-P


End file.
